Do you see what I seem
by SadnessComesAtAPrice
Summary: Shes described as perfect without doubt, but what happens when shes not all shes cut out to be? R&R would be nice
1. Chapter 1

Claire was always seen as the perfect girl; to her parents she was seen as the perfect daughter who they could always count on, in school she was seen as the perfect student, As straight down her report card. But to herself she was far from perfect. At home she felt like she didn't deserve any attention, at school she saw failure in her grades. How can someone so good feel so bad?

When she would pick up the paper on saturday mornings her eyes always went to the same thing that she obsorbed; Jigsaw Victims.

The articles were mostly writen in the tiny colums at the side of the front page, never a picture but to her all the others blurred together and her eyes only saw that. These people are put into traps because they've done things that are bad. So why isn't she one? That thought came to her everyday of the past year since Jigsaw started, and it always brought her down.

But today was different. She woke up in the morning with one of those gut feelings people always shit about. Dressing for school and huddling her homework and unnessesary heavy books into her backpack like she usually did on a demanding school day. She trudged down the snowy driveway with a slightly annoyed frown on her face. She flung her backpack into her blue truck and slid inside. Everyday was so much like the last that she wished there was at least three different ways to go to school but she didn't even have that; in her small crappy one-way town there was only so much you could do and changing up things wasn't one of them.

But today was off. As she drove down the tight road, her truck like a roller coaster it moved from side to side so much she was two seconds away from kicking it, something happen. She felt an arm wrap around her neck and she heard herself scream out as loudly as she could, then everything turned black before her eyes.

When she woke up she was tied to one of those doctors tables, the ones you lay on when your hooked up to an IV or something. She turned her head but imediatly felt a sharp stab in her neck. Only then did she look up and find that barbed wire was tied around her neck. Following the barbed wire up to the ceiling, she slowly began to realize something. The wire was connected to a wheel, and she was Jigsaws next victom.

'_Hello Claire'_


	2. Chapter 2

_For all of your short life you have let your successful life pass you by, seeing yourself as a nothing taking space. What you don't know is that that is a sin among sins. You are attached to a machine that once started will decapitate you as slowly as you can imagine. There is only one way to stop it, and that is all in the palm of your hand. Live or die, make your choice wisely."_

Claire seemed to ease back onto the cold silver table but for the first time in her life she didn't want to be there. Her heart started to pound and the wire around her neck seemed to squeeze tighter and tighter, but the clock hadn't started counting down yet. It read _:45 _seconds.

Shit shit shit, she thought as her mind raced through millions of thoughts and before she knew it her hand had twitched and the clock started. She jerked her head up and ignore the stab into her neck to look over her body at her hand. Next to her hand was a scaple, and she saw stitches.

_Stitches_

Oh double shit! Her thoughts screamed out as the clock beeped out _:35 :34 :33_. In a moment where her mind went blank she grabbed for the tool and turning it over in her hand and pressing it against her leg she riped through a stitch and screamed out in horrible pain. Blood flowed out of the thick cut in her hand, and her heart began to thrust itself against her rib cage; the blood was mixed in with green.

_Infected_

This was the worst thing she could think of. If her hand was really badly infected, she could lose it even if she escaped the trap. The wire around her neck had become so tight it kept her from breatheing properly and she had resorted to holding her breath, but it only mad her gasp for air ever few seconds. She looked around with pleading eyes, scearching for something, anything that could help her. But finding nothing she cut through another stitch, this one sending her into hysterics, tears absructing her vision. Her head dropped back onto the table and for once in her life, she surely and truely quit.


End file.
